


Зеленое платье

by Scheinbar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Персиваль устал и Криденс помогает ему забыть тяжелый день.





	

\- Ты опоздал. - Персиваль остановился около приоткрытых дверей и расстегнул манжеты рубашки. Это был тяжелый день, действительно тяжелый. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось вернуться домой и...

\- Как мне загладить свою вину? - Грейвс наконец вошел в комнату и замер на пороге. В кресле у камина сидел Криденс.

\- Мне нужно тебя этому учить? - Криденс насмешливо изогнул бровь. Он был одет в темно-зеленое платье, мягкой волной обхватывающее его фигуру. Темные волосы, значительно отросшие за последние годы, падали кудрями ему на плечи. Персиваль чувствовал себя кроликом перед удавом под взглядом внимательных глаз.

\- Нет. Конечно нет. - Он медленно подошел и опустился перед ним на колени. Руки скользнули под шелк юбки и он дотронулся пальцами до ноги, затянутой в чулок. Криденс закинул ногу на ногу и Персиваль прижался щекой к его щиколотке, закрыв глаза.

\- Хороший мальчик. - Прошептал Криденс. До этого момента он немного нервничал, не зная, как любовник воспримет новую игру. Но сейчас Персиваль сидел у его ног, такой расслабленный и довольный, что Криденс перестал сомневаться.

\- Могу я? - Грейвс открыл глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Он дотронулся до его туфли и прижался губами к расшитому бархату. Криденс вздрогнул и его губы расплылись в понимающей улыбке.

\- Тебе нравятся мои туфли?

\- Да, моя леди. - Персиваль медленно поднимался поцелуями по его ноге, и Криденс чувствовал его горячее дыхание сквозь тонкую ткань чулок. Он протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в волосы Грейвса, сжимая пряди и заставляя посмотреть на себя. Глаза Персиваля были темные и блестящие, он терпеливо ждал, пока Криденс сделает следующий ход.

\- Разденься. - Криденс наклонился вперед и кусаче поцеловал Грейвса. - Я хочу тебя видеть.

Персиваль кивнул и поднялся, оставив на запястье Криденса легкий поцелуй. Не отводя взгляда, он расстегнул рубашку и позволил ей упасть на пол. Когда же он разделся полностью, Криденс встал и подошел к нему, медленно обходя вокруг. Он помнил, как долго они шли навстречу друг другу через страх и стыд. Он помнил бессонные ночи, наполненные спутанными рассказами. Он знал каждый шрам на теле любовника. 

Остановившись перед ним, Криденс положил руку ему на грудь, чувствуя как бьется его сердце. Сделав шаг вперед, затем другой, он заставил Грейвся пятиться, пока тот не уперся в стол. 

\- Ты мне доверяешь? - Тихо спросил Криденс и показал ему мягкий шнурок, который держал в другой руке.

\- Да. - Персиваль ответил не задумываясь и Криденс не смог удержаться от поцелуя.

\- Я о тебе позабочусь. - Тихо прошептал он в его губы и улыбнулся. Грейвс весь под его руками послушный, податливый, следовал за любым движением. Криденс держал его как сокровище, крепко, но осторожно. Он никогда не сделал бы того, что не понравится Грейвсу.

Темный шнурок на его шее резко выделяется на белой коже. Криденс затянул его совсем немного, только для того, чтобы Персиваль почувствовал что он под контролем. Если его накроет тяжелыми воспоминаниями, Криденс всегда сможет прекратить. 

\- Еще! - Выдохнул Персиваль и Криденс опрокинул его спиной на стол.

Намотав шнурок на одну руку, второй он развел его ноги и, быстро прошептав заклинание, проник в него сразу двумя скользкими пальцами. Персиваль вскрикнул и сжал край стола так, что побелели костяшки. Криденс потянул шнурок и Грейвс замер, как натянутая струна, чувствуя крепкую хватку на горле, лишающую его кислорода. 

\- Тише, дыши, дыши! - прошептал Криденс, ослабляя петлю. Задрав юбку, он плавно вошел в любовника и замер, давая ему время привыкнуть. Мягкая прохладная ткань щекотала кожу.

\- Видел бы ты сейчас себя. Такой красивый. - Криденс втолкнулся чуть глубже и начал двигаться, свободной рукой лаская член Грейвса.

\- Спасибо, моя леди! - Простонал Персиваль и улыбнулся уголками губ. Криденс дернул рукой, затягивая петлю и наказывая за насмешку, и Грейвс выгнулся, невольно хватая Криденса за запястье.

\- Тише, тише! - Криденс снова отпустил шнурок и склонился, жадно целуя Грейвса. - Сегодня ты можешь кончить когда захочешь.

\- Спасибо... -хрипло выдохнул Персиваль. Ему осталось совсем немного, и когда Криденс третий раз затянул петлю, он почувствовал что по его телу проходит судорога оргазма, а потом он проваливается в темноту.

Очнувшись через несколько мгновений, он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Криденс зовет его. Открыв глаза, он осоловело улыбнулся. Криденс выдохнул и отстранился. Грейвс вздрогнул от ощущения пустоты. 

\- Как ты? - Криденс вернулся с рубашкой в руках и помог ему сесть. Накинув ее ему на плечи, он обхватил ладонями его лицо и осыпал поцелуями, шепча какие-то нежные глупости. Персиваль прижал его к себе, опуская голову на его плечо.

\- Ты поразительный. - Пробормотал он куда-то в ткань платья. -Чем я заслужил тебя?

\- Ну уж точно не такими вопросами. - Хмыкнул Криденс, улыбаясь.


End file.
